dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Girls' Generation
Archivo:Esta.jpg Introducción thumb|left|352px SNSD '''conocidas como '''Girls' Generation, '''es un grupo de 9 chicas surcoreanas formado por '''SM Entertainment '''en el 2007. Los miembros son''' (ordenados en orden oficial)' Yoona, Tiffany, Yuri, Hyo Yeon, Soo Young, Seo Hyun, Taeyeon '(La líder)' Jessica '''y' Sunny.' Los miembros del grupo, fueron entrenadas profesionalmente, centrándose en el canto y baile, pero algunas integrantes fueron seleccionadas para ser entrenadas en actuación y modelaje. El grupo debutó el 5 de Agosto en el programa Inki Gayo de la cadena televisora SBS, aunque ya se conocía con anticipación la canción y las caras de las chicas, debido al programa de publicidad que les ofreció SM Entertainment, durante el mes anterior a su debut fue revelado las integrantes del grupo para así después, dar a co nocer el nombre oficial que tendrían. En un principio se les llamaban "Super Girls" al tratarse de un grupo numeroso de chicas, al igual que sus compañeros Super Junior. El 19 de Julio del 2007, las Girls' Gneration tuvo su primera presentación en M.Net's M!Countdown, con la canción 다시 만난 세계 (Into the new world) de su primer single (este single salio a la venta el 2 de Agosto que incluían otras dos canciones: Beginning y Perfect For you, junto con el instrumental de Into the New World como Bonus Track). Después el 5 de Agosto de 2007; las Girls' Generation presentaron su debut en SBS de la canción popular de su primer single, unos días después, para ser mas exactos el 11 de Agosto, hicieron su primera presentación en vivo en MBC's Show! Music. Un día después, el grupo se presento por segunda vez en vivo en KBS Music Bank. El 11 Octubre de 2007, las Girls' Generation ganan el primer lugar con su canción mas popular "Into The New World" in M! Coundtdown. 'Pre Debut' Los miembros fueron entrenadas profesionalmente principalmente en el canto y el baile, mientras que unas pocas también fueron capacitadas en la actuación y modelaje. Muchas de los miembros ya habian hecho apariciones en anuncios de revistas, comerciales de televisión y pequeñas apariciones en televisión. Durante casi dos años, los sitios web de Corea especularos sobre que las trainees de SM Entertainment harian un grupo. Se especulaba que se llamaran Super Girls después de ser contrapartes de Super Junior. Integrantes Archivo:Tumblr_lkanh3o1Ze1qhjgzso1_500-1-.png Las miembros son: '''Sunny. Hyoyeon. Yuri. Sooyoung. Taeyeon. Yoona. Seo Hyun. Tiffany. Jessica'. '☆Taeyeon☆' thumb|left|299px Nombre: 'Taeyeon (태연) '''Nombre completo: ''Kim Tae Yeon (김태연 / 金) Apodo: Umma, Ajumma Fecha de nacimiento: 09-Marzo-1989 Lugar de nacimiento: '''Jeonrado Jeonju '''Posición:' '''Líder, Voz principal '''Idiomas:' Coreano(Fluido) , Ingles, Chino (Basico) , Japones (Basico) Estatura: '''160cm '''Peso: 45kg Tipo de sangre: O Curiosidades Taeyeon fue la ganadora del SM Academy singing competition en el 2004. Ella es DJ de la radio Good Friend con Kang In (Miembro de Super Junior) y es la primera miembro de las Girls' Generation en hacer una canción trabajando de solista (la canción es " 만약에..." "If..." ). Participo en el programa "We got married" junto con hyungdon. También es la líder y la mayor de las Girls' Generation. '☆Jessica☆' thumb|left|300px Nombre: Jessica ( 제시카; 潔西卡) Nombre completo: Jessica Jung Nombre coreano: Jung Soo Yeon ( 정수연 / 鄭秀) Apodo: Ice Princess (Princesa de Hielo) Fecha de nacimiento: 18-Abril-1989 Posición: Primera voz Idiomas: Coreano (Fluido) , Ingles (Fluido) , Chino (Basico) , Japones (Basico) Estatura: 163cm Peso: '''43kg '''Tipo de sangre: '''B. '''Familia : Hemana mayor de e Krystal (del grupo (F(x)) Curiosidades Jessica nació en San Francisco. Con la edad de 11 años, su familia se mudo a Corea del Sur para entrenarla después de pasar el SM Casting System 2000. Ella participo junto con Kim Johan en su video "Sorry, My Love Was Late" (사랑이 늦어서 미안해)" . Junto con Tiffany y SeoHyun, ella hizo el nuevo single "Bad Oppa" (오빠 나빠). Relaciones: Se dice que Jessica sale con Taec Yeon de 2PM y tambien vieron salien a ver peliculas pero SM SM Entertainment a claro que no pasaba nada con ellos solo eran amigos. '☆Sunny☆' thumb|left|299px Nombre artístico: Sunny ( 써니 / 珊) Nombre real: '''Lee Sunkyu ( 이순규 / 李順圭) '''Apodo: Sunny Bunny (Conejo soleado) Fecha de nacimiento: '''15-Mayo-1989 '''Posicion: '''vocalista de apoyo. '''Idiomas: Coreano (Fluido) , Ingles , Chino (Basico) , Japones (Basico) Estatura: 155cm Peso: '''43kg '''Tipo de Sangre: '''B '''Curiosidades Despues de meses de entrenamiento bajo la SM Entertainment, Sunny pudo debutar como miembro de las Girls' Generation el mismo año. Ella es sobrina del presidente de la SM Entertainment, el Sr. Lee Soo Man, su padre fue el manager del grupo que se separo "Sugar" y su hermana es el manager de la cantante de K-Pop Ahyoomee "Ayumi" . Ella es co-DJ de la Radio Reckless junto con Sungmin, integrante de Super Junior.Es muy fuerte aunque no lo parezca. '☆Hyoyeon☆' thumb|left|299px Nombre:'' Hyo Yeon ( 효연 / 孝淵) '''Nombre completo:' Kim Hyo Yeon ( 김효연 / 金孝淵) Apodo: Reina del Baile Fecha de nacimiento: 22-Septiembre-1989 Posicion: '''Vocalista de Apoyo y Bailarina principal '''Idiomas: Coreano,Chino (Fluido) Ingles,Japones (Basico) Estatura: 160cm Peso: 46kg Tipo de Sangre: AB Curiosidades Hyo Yeon es conocida como la mejor bailarina del grupo, ella asistió a una escuela de Baile Hip Hop que se especializa en saltos, movimientos de Hip Hop, coreografías y animación. Antes de su debut, Hyo Yeon viajo a Beijing en el 2004 con Siwon (Integrante de Super Junior) para aprender Mandarín y saber más sobre la cultura China. Es considerada por los fans como la mas divertida y extrovertida del grupo. Se la suele ver andando con Yuri. El dia de su cumpleaños fans de todo el mundo hicieron videos dedicados a ella, esta viendo lo sucedido dijo en la pagina web del grupo que estaba muy agradecida de todo corazón con todos sus fans.Desde que cambiaron los dormitorios se volvió más unida con Seohyun ya que es su compañera de cuarto. '☆Yuri☆' thumb|left|299px Nombre: Yuri (유리 / 俞莉) Nombre completo: '''Kwon Yu Ri (권유리 / 權俞莉) '''Apodo:'' Black Pearl Yuri (Perla Negra) '''Fecha de nacimiento:' 05-Diciembre-1989 Posicion: '''Vocalista de Apoyo y bailarina '''Idiomas : '''Coreano (Fluido), Ingles, Chino,Japones (Basico) '''Estatura: '''167cm '''Peso: 51kg Tipo de Sangre: AB Hobbie: Cantar, Bailar, etc. Curiosidades Tiene un hermano mayor que es muy parecido a ella. Participo en una serie de comedia al lado de Soo Young y un integrante de FT Island. Es una de las más comicas del grupo. Es MC de Show! Music Core al lado de Tiffany. Con Sunny participa en Invincible Youth pero se ausentaran para comenzar actividades en Japón. Yuri entro a Girls' Generation cuando gano el primer lugar del SM Youth Best Singer Constest Award 2001. Ella apareció en el video musical de TVXQ, "Beautiful Life" y tuvo un rol pequeño en la primera película de Super Junior "Attack on the Pin-Up Boys". Ella también tuvo un rol en el segmento televisivo "The King´s Boyfriend", que fue una parte del Documental de Super Junior KMTV 2005-2006. '☆Tiffany☆' thumb|left|300px Nombre artístico: '''Tiffany (티파니 / 蒂芬妮) '''Nombre real: Stephanie Hwang Nombre coreano: Hwang Mi Young ( 황 미영 / 黃美英) Apodos ''': Bob esponja Hwang, Fany Fany Tiffany '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''01-Agosto-1989 '''Posicion en el Grupo: Primera Voz Idiomas: Coreano, Ingles(Fluido), Chino(Básico), Japones(Básico), Español(Básico) Estatura: '''163cm '''Peso: 45kg Hobbie: Salir de compras Curiosidades Su madre fallecio cuando ella era pequeña. Es la menor entre sus hermanos. Posee una de las sonrisas más lindas del medio artistico. En la epoca de trainee compartio cuarto con Taeyeon y Zhang Li Yin. Junto con Yuri es MC de Show! Music Core pero estaran ausentes un tiempo para comenzar las actividades en Japón. Tifanny confeso en Star Golden Bell que en una gran fan de Kim Hyun Joong, confesión impactante Tiffany creó desconfianza entre los internautas con respecto a Tiffany y la relación Kim Hyun Joong fuera de la pantalla. Tiffany '''nació en Diamond Bar, California. Ella fue descubierta en el casting Starlight Casting System 2004 de la SM Entertainment en Los Angeles y comenzó a entrenar para el debut de Girls' Generation. Junto con SeoHyun y Jessica hizo el nuevo single "Bad Oppa" (오빠 나빠). ☆Yoona☆' thumb|left|300px '''Nombre:' Yoona (윤아 / 潤娥) Nombre completo: Im Yoon Ah (임윤아 / 林潤娥) Fecha de nacimiento: 30-Mayo-1990 Apodo: Goddess (diosa) Yoon Posicion en el grupo: '''Vocalista de Apoyo y bailarina '''Idiomas: Coreano (Fluido) , Ingles, Chino (Basico) , Japones (Basico) Estatura: '''166cm '''Peso: 47kg Tipo de Sangre: B Hobbie: Comer, modelar, cantar, actuar. Curiosidades Ha protagonizado populares dramas como You Are My Destiny y Cinderella Man. Es muy popular entre las celebridades masculinas que todos la escogen como su chica ideal. Aveces su personalidad puede ser infantil porque le gusta hacer bromas y es apodada Im Cho Ding. Tiene mucha fuerza. Le gusta vestirse de mono. Yoona es la que ha obtenido mas experiencia desde el principio en la industria del entretenimiento, Antes de debutar, Yoona hizo aparicion en videos musicales, como en "My Everithing" de The Grace, "U" y "Marry U" de Super Junior como también en "Magic Castle" de TVXQ. También ha participado en Dramas coreanos con roles pequeños como en 9 End 2 Outs (9회말 2아웃) y obtuvo el importante rol en el nuevo drama "You're My Destiny ". En el nuevo drama Yoona protagoniza a una chica que quedo ciega, luego ella recibe un trasplante y tratar de relacionarse y acercarse a la familia del donante. '☆Sooyoung ☆' thumb|left|299px Nombre: Sooyoung (수영 / 秀英) Nombre completo: Choi Soo Young (최수영 / 崔秀英) Fecha de nacimiento: 10-Febrero-1990 Posicion en el grupo : '''Vocalista de Apoyo '''Apodo: '''ShikShin '''Idiomas: Coreano (Fluido) , Ingles, Chino (Basico) , Japones (Fluido) Estatura: 170cm Peso: '''48kg '''Tipo de Sangre: O Curiosidades Antes de la audición de Soo Young para entrar en el grupo, ella hizo un breve debut en Japón como cantante. Mientras estaba en Japón hizo amigos, como Boa y Sunday de The Grace que trabajaban en Japón como cantantes al mismo tiempo. Ella fue anteriormente DJ de Reckless Radio junto con Sungmin de Super Junior. Fue reemplazada por Sunny por conflictos de programación.En una encuestra realizada por dermatologos y ciruganos plasticos esta en el 3er puesto como las piernas mas lindas de grupos femeninos,"Estas son las piernas que no necesitan Photoshop. ¿Son estas las piernas de un asiático? y Sus muslos suaves ni siquiera tienen ningún rastro de grasa. Tambien es la que tiene menos antifan's debido a su actitud natural. '☆Seohyun☆' thumb|left|300px Nombre: Seo Hyun (서현 / 徐玄) Nombre completo: '''Seo Joo Hyun (서주현 / 徐珠玄) '''Apodo : Maknae Fecha de nacimiento: 28-Junio-1991 Posición: Vocalista de apoyo Idiomas : '''Coreano (fluido) , Ingles, Chino,Japones (Basico) '''Estatura: 168cm Peso: 48kg Tipo de Sangre: A Curiosidades Seohyun es la mas joven del grupo. Tiene mucho talento para el piano. Junto con Tiffany y Jessica, hizo el nuevo single; "Bad Oppa" (오빠 나빠). Tambien participó en el programa We Got Married con su esposo Yong Hwa de la banda C.N Blue.Ama las patatas dulces y en una entrevista le preguntaron a SNSD quien era la integrante que hacía cosas raras y todas señalaron a Seohyun,Taeyeon dijo que es algo bueno ya que significa que tiene personalidad Galería De Fotos Girls-generation-xd.jpg Girls Generation Creed 9 Gates by Darsephtan.png 3388966542 1d415c27fb o.jpg Geniecartoon.jpg Girls-Generation-Hallyu-Fashion-Festival-2.jpg Girl´s generation.jpg B 01.jpg Girls generation .jpg 573A3CB5B25B028FB905F80FE67E3268 (1).jpg 200904013 hahas01.jpg 027512.jpg 019198.jpg Girls-generation-girls-generation-snsd-9290643-1024-768.jpg Girls-generation-images 16916.jpg Girls-generation-hong-gil-song-ost.jpg snsd-tell-me-your-wish.jpg 4d56481f19a8714dc04490eddf546f34_large.jpg 1-047-047592_6-girls-generation-snsd.jpg 093010_chocolatelovesnsdver2mv_572.jpg snsd.jpg snsd13.jpg tumblrl9tqtl3ouz1qaposa.jpg 03648b4efec7dcceefd56c8dfa91c18a1234357227 full.jpg 20100907_snsd_2-459x311.jpg d36bbda9297fa36c1e34ff9c7d39b1f01285094036_full.jpg 20101019_snsdhyoyeon2.jpg 20101019_snsdsunny2.jpg 20101019_snsdtaeyeon2.jpg 20101020_snsdsooyoung2.jpg 20101020_snsdyoona2.jpg untitledgh.jpg 20101020_snsdyuri2.jpg girl-g-4.jpg girls-g-3.jpg girls-g-5.jpg 20101021_snsd_1.jpg 20101022_snsdmusicbank.jpg 20101022geesnsd-460x247.jpg 20101023_snsd_hoot.jpg 20100701 caribbeanbay 4.jpg s_n_s_d.jpg snsd.png korea-snsd-015.jpg snsd1.png snsd korea.jpg snsd3.png korea-snsd.jpg korea-snsd-012.jpg snsd02.png TAEYEON AND JESSICA.JPG Snsd-428.jpg Yoona_Tiffany.JPG taeyeon-y-sunny.jpg Y x J.jpg hyoyeon-y-fany.jpg GIRLS SNSD.JPG a4172c6dcdb22dffe18226f85c642e15_large.jpg snsd-first-concert-pictures-2 (1).jpg genie_10.jpg sone.jpg snsd-hoot-album-2.jpg Hyoyeon SNSD Hoot Official Pictures (9).jpg|Hyoyeon SNSD Hoot Hyoyeon SNSD Hoot Official Pictures (17).jpg Jessica SNSD Hoot Official Pictures (3).jpg|Jessica SNSD Hoot Jessica SNSD Hoot Official Pictures (16).jpg Seohyun SNSD Hoot Official Pictures (5).jpg|Seohyun SNSD Hoot Seohyun SNSD Hoot Official Pictures (18).jpg Sooyoung SNSD Hoot Official Pictures (10).jpg|Sooyoung SNSD Hoot Sooyoung SNSD Hoot Official Pictures (14).jpg Sunny SNSD Hoot Official Pictures (6).jpg|Sunny SNSD Hoot Sunny SNSD Hoot Official Pictures (19).jpg Taeyeon SNSD Hoot Official Pictures (4).jpg|Taeyeon SNSD Hoot Taeyeon SNSD Hoot Official Pictures (11).jpg Yoona SNSD Hoot Official Pictures (2).jpg|Yoona SNSD Hoot Yoona SNSD Hoot Official Pictures (13).jpg Yuri SNSD Hoot Official Pdictures (8).jpg|Yuri SNSD Hoot Yuri SNSD Hoot Official Pictures (15).jpg Tiffany SNSD Hoot Official Pictures (7).jpg|Tiffany SNSD Hoot Tiffany SNSD Hoot Official Pictures (12).jpg 20101109 snsd 1.jpg|SNSD 20101113_snsd_2.jpg 100725_snsd3dmv_1-459x246.jpg snsdcosm.jpg 20101124_snsd6.jpg 20101124_snsd2.jpg Soshi_wr.jpg Bda1ba5ed1f06bbd snsd w dec2010 10.jpg d427e614a1d61dcdca97e13142f64a8d_large.jpg snsdrun.jpg snsdr.jpg mwpyo.jpg 20101101_snsd_1.jpg 20110201_snsd_goobne.jpg snsdi.jpg smconcert3.jpg snsd1.jpg 20110220_snsd_dior_1.jpg 20110220_snsd_dior_3.jpg 20110220_snsd_dior_5.jpg SNSD cosmopolitan new.jpg|Grupo SNSD_Cosmopolitan_Scans_2011_(8).jpg|Sunny,Sica,Sooyoung,Hyoyeon 5321082100_1e5a74b8a8_b.jpg 1-047-047592_4-Girls-Generation-SNSD.jpg snsd2eq.jpg 20110228_vita500snsd.jpg SNSD_Vita_CF_(1).jpg SNSD_Vita_CF_(2).jpg SNSD_Vita_CF_(3).jpg SNSD_Vita_CF_(4).jpg SNSD_Vita_CF_(5).jpg SNSD_Vita_CF_(6).jpg SNSD_Vita_CF_(7).jpg SNSD_Vita_CF_(8).jpg SNSD_Vita_CF_(9).jpg f0056025_4d74f484c0888.jpg vol-2-oh-cover.jpg Yoona_Vita500_CF_pictures_(2).jpg SNSD_Vita500_Pictures_(5).jpg snsd_super_junior_spao_pictures_(6).jpg snsd_super_junior_spao_pictures_(7).jpg snsdxxxxxxxx.jpg snsd_releases_dance_version_mv_for_mr_taxi__25042011193625.jpg 20090106_snsd_605.jpg Tumblr lkanh3o1Ze1qhjgzso1 500-1-.png Mr-taxi-official-seohyun-1-1-.jpg Mr-taxi-official-sooyoung-1-1-.jpg Mr-taxi-official-yoona-1-1-.jpg Mr-taxi-official-tiffany-1-2-.jpg Mr-taxi-official-yuri-1-1-.jpg Mr-taxi-official-hyoyeon-1-1-.jpg Mr-taxi-official-sunny-1-1-.jpg Mr-taxi-official-jessica-1-1-.jpg Mr-taxi-official-taeyeon-1-1-.jpg snsd1stliveconcert (1).jpg snsd-19.jpg 20110505ba006.jpg Snsd-girls-generation-hoot-mp3-song.jpg Girls-generation-genie-mini-album-1.jpg Girls-Generation-Oh-FanMade.jpg 'Pics' 229px-Snsdj.gif skywu.gif tumblr_l9tstjmtgk1qbtlyxo1_500.gif tumblr_lazqa9tze11qbtlyxo1_500.gif Cute snsd.GIF Cute girls.gif tumblr_lbev8ux3iq1qam0cl.gif Discografía 'Álbum' 'Mini Album' 'Singles digitales' *2007.09.13 Into the New World REMIX (다시 만난 세계 REMIX) *2008.03.11 Kissing You RHYTHMER REMIX VOL.1 *2008.04.07 Oppa Nappa - Jessica, Tiffany, SeoHyun *2008.08.01 Mabinogi Fantastic! - Jessica, Tiffany, SeoHyun *2009.01.07 Gee! *2009.27.07 Tell Me Your Wish. (Genie) *2010.28.01 Oh! *2010.16.03 Run Devil Run 'DVDs' *2010: So Nyuh En Tokio (DVD bonus del álbum de fotos de Girls' Generation) *2010: 少女時代到来 ～来日記念盤～ Nuevo comienzo de Girls'Generation ( La llegada de Girls'Generation ~ Disco Conmemorativo de la Llegada a Japón ~ Nuevo comienzo de Girls'Generation) 'Tours' *SMTown Live '08 (2008-2009) *SMTown Live '09 (2009-2010) *Into the New World (concierto) The 1st Asia Tour: Into the New World (2009–2010) *SMTown Live '10 World Tour (2010-2011) 'Singles Japoneses' *2010 Genie *2010Gee *2011 Run Devil Run (Single digital) *2011 Mr. Taxi Reality shows thumb|382px 2007 Girls' Generation Goes to School 2007 MTV Girls' Generation 2008 Girls' Generation Factory 2009 Horror Movie Factory Himnae-ra-him!/Cheer Up! Hello Baby 2010'' '' Right Now It's Girls' Generation Videografia thumb|294px|left|Into the New World - Girls Generation thumb|294px|right|Kissing You - Girls Generation thumb|right|294px|Chocolate Love - Girls Generation thumb|left|294px thumb|left|294px|So Nyuh Shi Dae - Girls Generation thumb|294px|right|Run Devil Run - Girls Generation thumb|right|294px|Genie - Girls Generation thumb|left|294px|Hoot - Girls Generation thumb|left|294px|Oh! - Girls Generation thumb|right|294px|Gee - Girls Generation thumb|right|294px|Genie - Girls Generation (3D Version) 'Videografía Japonesa' thumb|left|294px|Run Devil Run - Girls Generation (Japanese Version) thumb|300px|right|Girls Generation - GEE (Japanese Version) thumb|294px|left|Mr. Taxi - Girls Generation thumb|300px|right|Girls Generation-Genie Japanese 'Premios' 2007 *'Cyworld Digital Music Awards:' Novato del Mes (Agosto) ("en el Nuevo Mundo") *'14th Annual Korean Entertainment Arts Awards : '''Best New Female Group *'22nd Golden Disk Awards:' Anycall Premio Revelación *'22nd Golden Disk Awards:' Anycall premio popularidadthumb|400px 2008 *17th Seoul Music Awards: High1 Music Award'' *'17th Seoul Music Awards:' Best New Artist Award *'M.net 20's Choice Awards :' Hot Sweet Music Award ("Kissing You") *'15th Annual Korean Entertainment Arts Awards:' Best Female Group 2009 *'Cyworld Digital Music Awards :' Song of the Month (Enero) ("Gee") *'Nickelodeon Korea Kids Choice Awards :' Best Female Singer Award *'Incheon Culture Day Ceremony:' 2009 Young Artist Award *'17th Korean Cultural Entertainment Awards : '''Teen Musical Artist Award *'24th Golden Disk Awards:' Digital Daesang Award ("Tell Me Your Wish (Genie)" *'24th Golden Disk Awards:' Digital Bonsang Award *'Congress Daesang Ceremony Award:' Pop Music Award *'2009 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Special Award (Best Singer) *'Melon Music Awards 2009:' TOP 10 Award *'Melon Music Awards 2009:' Odyssey Award *'Melon Music Awards 2009:' Smart Radio Award *'Melon Music Awards 2009:' T Mobile Music Award *'Melon Music Awards 2009:' Best Artist Award *'Melon Music Awards 2009:' Best Song Award '2010' *'16th Annual Korea Entertainment Arts Awards Ceremony: Best Female Group *'''Korean Ministry of Culture and Tourism: Content Industry Award (Special Honor) *'19th Seoul Music Awards:' Bonsang Award ("Gee") *'19th Seoul Music Awards :' Digital Music Award ("Gee") *'19th Seoul Music Awards :' Daesang Award ("Gee") *'Cyworld Digital Music Awards: '''Bonsang Award ("Gee") *'7th Korean Music Awards:' Song of the Year ("Gee") *'7th Korean Music Awards: Group Musician of the *'''Melon Music Awards 2010: Best Artist Award *'Melon Music Awards 2010:' Best Popular Group ("Hoot") *'Melon Music Awards 2010:' Best Dressed *'Melon Music Awards 2010': TOP 10 Award *'The Korea Herald: '''30 de las Personas mas Influyentes '''2011 ' *'20th Seoul Music Awards' : Popularity Award *'20th Seoul Music Awards' : Hallyu Special Award *'20th Seoul Music Awards' : Bonsang Award *'20th Seoul Music Awards' : Daesang Award *'2011 Asia Model Festival Awards' : Asian Star Award *'2nd Seoul Cultural Arts ': Pop Music Award ("Oh!") Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop